When using a personal computer, a keyboard for inputting characters, symbols or numerals is one of the indispensable input devices. Moreover, for all of the consumer electronic products in the daily life or large-scale processing devices used in the industry, a keyswitch structure is used as an input device for operating the electronic products or processing devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a schematic diagram of a keyswitch 1 of the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the keyswitch 1 includes a keycap 10, a supporting mechanism 12 with a shape like scissors, and a base plate 14. The supporting mechanism 12 includes two supports 120, 122. The supports 120, 122 are attached between the keycap 10 and the base plate 14, respectively, for supporting the keycap 10. The keycap 10 can move vertically relative to the base plate 14 with the movement of the supporting mechanism 12.
As shown in FIG. 1, a keycap 10 includes a top plate 100, two engaging slots 102 and two sliding slots 104. The engaging slots 102 and the sliding slots 104 can engage with the supports 120, 122, respectively. Generally speaking, the keycap 10 can be formed by injection molding so that the top plate 100, the engaging slots 102 and the sliding slots 104 are integrally formed. Since the injection molding technique is used, and the engaging slots 102 and the sliding slots 104 must be formed on the top plate 100, the keycap 10 may be formed of plastic materials. However the strength of plastic keycap 10 becomes weak if one wants to make the keycap 10 thinner.